Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of data management, and, in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for managing medical images and records data.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of new technologies, medical images and/or records are increasingly created and stored electronically. For example, medical images are frequently created and stored in digital form versus on hard-copy films. The same is generally true for various medical records. Despite such advancements, hard-copies of medical image and record files are nonetheless physically transferred by courier. Alternatively, medical image and record files are copied onto an electronic storage medium, such as a CDROM, and the storage medium is physically transferred from one medical facility to another.